We Three Kids
by Yuri654
Summary: Many stories of the Boy and the Girl have been told, some through their own eyes. But the story of the Three Kids has hardly been told... "This is our story" - M-M-L


**READ FIRST: **This is the revised version of Entry #1, there was a huge mistake in the previous one that I was blind to until a while back. I only recently managed to get off of my rear end to actually fix that mistake, so what you see NOW is how I fixed it, please let it be fixed! Want to know what that mistake was? One hint: Look up the ages of the kids and you'll figure it out easily I am sure.

_We Three Kids_

_The Journal Entries of M-M-L_

**Instructions**

_**This journal is owned and written by three people rather than the traditional one person, and is therefore written in one writing style per person to avoid confusion. In each entry, the writers describe the events they wish to write of through their separate points-of-view, meaning that those who read this journal will be taken through the events in every entry via the points-of-view of all three writers, one writer at a time.**_

_Introduction_

_**The journal that you are about to read speaks of the storied lives of Maurice, **__**Maeter**__**, **__**and **__**Linck**__**, **__**three kids who have been through heck and back. If you are an emotional type of person, please put this journal somewhere where you won't find it ever again, and look for other forms of writing, you have been warned…**_

_The owners/writers:  
_

**Maurice Thurston**

**Maeter Thurston**

**Linck Thurston**

_**Again, if you are an emotional type of person, please stop reading this journal and look for something else to read, this is your final warning…**_

We warned you…

**Entry #1: Greetings**

_From the oldest and not-so-wisest one:_

Love and Family, those are the two things that we cherish the most in our lives, for they are what gave us life and have kept us alive and sane through out even the most difficult of times. As such, we would do anything and everything in our power to protect what we cherish, because with out Love or Family... we would not exist for very long. What you are about to read consists of everything thing that we have ever experienced in our lives, as well as the lessons that we had learned from those experiences. You will laugh, you will cry, and you WILL go "ahhhh." But before we begin, an introduction is in order:

My name is Maurice Thurston

HI! I'm Maeter Thurston

And my name is Linck Thurston.

Yep, that is who we are: me being the eldest brother, Maeter our sister, and Linck our youngest brother. I am more of a quiet person compared to my siblings; I watch, listen, and talk only when I need to. When I do talk however, it always comes from the heart. Maeter on the other hand, is more… energetic than Linck and me. She never seems to run out of gas no matter what she does during the day, and to top it off she has a bright smile that can make any kind of day better, even the horrible ones. As for Linck, what can I say; he is one heck of a little brother sometimes. If things seem bad for us, Linck always finds a way to keep us going strong no matter what, and that is something that we will never disapprove of even if our lives depended on it.

Our current family consists of our great grandpa "Axel Thurston", our wonderful mama "Eureka Thurston", and our papa "Renton Thurston". We live in a small, old house in a town called "Bell Forest", which is a rather nice town if you like the "old and worn out" look. Mama and Papa left us a while back and we don't know where they are or if they are ok, but we will wait forever if we have to, just to see them again... one more time.

Our lives, contrary to what you may or may not think, are not just about all the fun stuff we did, they are also about everything that we have seen and done as people, as siblings, and as a family. But to start things off, we feel it necessary to tell the tale of how our lives truly began. I speak of course, of how we… 'met' our mama Eureka, and our reactions to said meeting. Out of the three of us, I am the only one who remembers that day completely, while Maeter only has a vague feeling rather than a memory, and since Linck somehow slept through the whole thing, he doesn't remember it at all. We might as well start with me, since I remember it so well. Maeter will tell her side of the story after I'm done here, and then Linck will tell his bit, however small it may be. It'll be hard on us to do this, but we feel obligated to tell you, the one who may be reading this journal right now, our scary tale. Well, here goes…

_Our beginning..._

_Maurice's P-O-V:_

I remember hearing the sounds of sirens blasting noise all over the place, my ears ringing like crazy. Maeter and I were squished together in a large group of people, with Maeter carrying Linck in a bundle of blankets, who was sleeping soundly even through all of the noise. Everyone in the group, including us, were running as fast as we could up a large, though not very steep hill. I did not know why we were running up this hill at the time, but I had a feeling that something bad was happening or was about to happen and we were running from it. As we continued to run, I noticed that we were nearing the entrance to a large cave of sorts, though just looking into that cave sent a great chill down my spine for some reason. That reason came after us...

Right when we were about to enter the cave, the group stopped suddenly, making me bump right into someone that was in front of me. I looked up at the person to find that to my great relief it wasn't some random guy that would give me an angry look. No, it was someone who looked back at me with that loving look that told me right away who that person was: it was our old mama. It was then that I heard what had caused the group to stop, a constant stomping sound that grew louder with each stomp. This sent an even worse chill down my spine than the cave did; I then turned toward Maeter, who gulped in fear while clutching Linck tightly in her arms, who was still sleeping through it all in his blankets. Neither Maeter nor I could see what was going on outside of the group; since it was so crowded we could not see much of anything. A few seconds later, the stomping stopped. I was almost shaking in fear. A second of silence, a big "BANG" noise occurred from right in front of the group, in front of us. Two seconds later, the sound of a door or a hatch opening up occurred. Everyone was still and silent, except for our old mama, who whispered something that I could barely hear, but not make out. One second later, the lives of my siblings and me were forever changed in a heartbeat.

The sound of fast gunfire shattered the silence, exploding like lighting crashing down on the ground! Almost at the same time, cries of pain echoed loudly over the noise, causing Maeter to cry in terror, while I just stared wide-eyed in shock at what was happening. As if on cue, everyone in the group started to fall all over the place, though I could only see this occur for a split-second as we were buried under those who were falling. Maeter was still crying, Linck was still sleeping, while I just laid there in shock and horror at what had just happened. For that split-second before we were buried, I saw hints of blood coming from many, if not all of the people in the group, which was more than enough to tell me what had happened. For everyone in that group besides us were now dead, including, to my horror and disbelief, our old mama...

"_Our mama... DEAD! Why did this happen? Who could've done this and why? Why? WHY!?"_

Those thoughts rang in my shocked mind as if I could hear them as plain as day! All I could see were dead bodies with blood all over them; this only made me feel even worse! I turned to my right; Maeter and Linck were still alive, though Maeter was still crying with her eyes shut in terror and sadness. Linck, on the other hand was still sleeping like a baby, completely oblivious to the living nightmare that was occurring right before my very eyes. Just then, the soft sound of footsteps started to occur, scaring the pants out of me. The footsteps came closer and closer, I stared upwards in horror what may happen to us. Closer and closer the steps came, I did not want to see the source of those footsteps, I just wanted to be with my siblings and our old mama, but I found out anyway.

The footsteps stopped suddenly; there was a second of silence before the bodies covering us started to move to our right, forcing me to see with my own horror-filed eyes, the killer of our old mama. I did not know who it was that I saw back then, but I do now. For the killer of our old mama was, in a twisted sense of irony, the one would become our new mama... Eureka Thruston!

I stared at her in shock and horror, my mind hurting from the stress of it all. While staring, I noticed that Eureka was shocked as well, but I was too horrified to even care at the time.

"_This girl killed our mama?! Why did she do this?! Is she going to kill us next?! No, I won't let that happen! She will not kill anyone else again!"_

That was all that I could think about as I tried to claw at Eureka's face, she dodged my attacks, so that all I could do was give her a small cut on her pale-white face. Showing sudden curiosity while keeping her shocked expression, Eureka put her hand on the cut and looked at the blood on her fingers, while I just stared at her in sheer wonder at what was happening. What would happen next would shock me even more...

She hugged me! Eureka, the killer of our old mama HUGGED me! I was shocked again for a moment or two, but for some reason I started to relax a tiny bit, I think I even blushed a little. It was as if Eureka was trying to ease my pain, to help me forget my troubles and smile even, just like what our old mama did whenever we were sad. When I realized this, my mind finally calmed down enough for me to think clearly again.

"_Maybe... this girl... may not be so bad."_

With that comforting thought, I started to feel sleepy in Eureka's arms. I could still hear Maeter crying and as my eyes closed, I could swear I saw Linck sleeping like a baby in Maeter's arms...

_Maeter's P-O-V:_

I have a feeling that a long time ago, I hugged someone who was warm and smelled nice just like mama, but then it suddenly got cold...

Linck's P-O-V:

I remember dreaming of our **old** mama and papa, they said that they loved us very much, with smiles on their faces, but then they suddenly vanished...

_From Maurice:_

You are probably in shock right now at what you have just read for what ever reason, whether it's because of the fact that Eureka killed our old mama, that we are writing about this particular part of our lives, or that we consider Eureka our mama to this very day. Well then allow me to tell you what had happened AFTER we "met" Eureka, so that you may understand the reasons behind our acceptance of what she did and us letting her be our new mama...

_Aftermath..._

After dreaming of the living nightmare from the day before, I woke up looking straight at a ceiling that I did not recall seeing before. I sat up and looked straight ahead me to find that I didn't remember, or even know the room that I was in either, for everything in it was completely different to what I was used to, even the bed was different though quite comfortable. The walls were white all over, while the ceiling had a grey color to it. The bed itself was large enough for two adults, more than enough room for three kids to sleep on; its blankets and sheets were just as white as the walls. The funny thing about this room was the fact that excluding the bed, everything in it was perfectly clean and in order. Not a single mess could be found here, not even a small particle of dust! Two seconds after getting up, I suddenly remembered everything that had happened before I fell asleep. Horrified beyond belief, I looked all over the room, only to find Maeter and Linck sleeping soundly to my left, Maeter was still very much teary eyed but otherwise OK, while Linck was just as peaceful as before. I smiled, knowing that my brother and sister were safe, but that moment of happiness was short lived. I had realized that our mama was dead, killed by the girl who had later hugged me. I almost cried at the thought, for I wanted to be with our mama, to hug her, to talk to her, heck even seeing her would be enough for me! My sorrow turned into wonder, wonder at who brought us into the room that we were now in and why was this done. Before I could think of anything else, however, Maeter and Linck woke up from their slumber and looked right at me with their sleepy eyes. "Good Morning Maurice," yawned Maeter. "I think I had a bad dream last night, but it felt real for some reason, what do you think?" "_This is not going to end well,_" I thought in horror as I asked; "What was the bad dream about Maeter?" Maeter was silent for a moment before answering; "Not sure Maurice, all I can remember is feeling something warm, then it got... cold." Right when she said 'cold', Maeter started to cry again. Linck started to look sad as well. I tried to calm my sister down by saying; "Don't cry Maeter, try to think of something happy." Maeter nodded and eventually started to smile, though her eyes were still quite teary. After wiping the tears off of her eyes, Maeter then looked at me with a face full of innocence and asked; "Where is mama?" The memories of the day before, that horrible day of death, came rushing back like a giant wave, covering my mind, and throwing me into a state of shock!

"_The sound of gunfire, like lighting crashing down on the ground below"_

"_Our mama... DEAD! Why did this happen? Who could've done this and why? Why? WHY!?"_

"_Maeter was crying her eyes out, and Linck was still sleeping."_

"_This girl killed our mama?! Why did she do this?! Will she kill us next?! No, I won't let that happen, she will not kill anyone else again!"_

"_Maeter was still crying, and Linck was still sleeping."_

"_Maybe... this girl... may not be so bad."_

"_Maeter was still crying, and Linck was still sleeping."_

Those thoughts played in my head as if I was watching a loud movie on a big screen. I was so much in shock; I could only sit there on that bed that I had never laid on before then, my two siblings staring at me, wondering if I was all right. My shock then turned to horror and sadness, horror at the fact that our mama was dead, and sadness at the fact that my siblings were blissfully unaware of the horrible truth that I, sadly, knew. A second later, a new thought emerged; _"They have to know the truth, it will be painful but they MUST know that they will never see our mama again." _With that thought, I look at my siblings with tears coming out of my eyes, and was about to speak when Maeter asked out of fear; "What is wrong brother?" I moved up to my two innocent siblings with uncanny speed and gave both of them a big bear hug, crying my eyes out. With sadness in my heart and voice, I told the horrible truth to my innocent siblings; "I am so sorry to say this brother and sister, but you have to know, you NEED to know! Just yesterday... our mama... our mama... was killed, never to come back to us, to hold us, to make us smile! It's horrible of me to say this, but it is the truth! OUR MAMA IS DEAD!" I cried louder and harder than I ever did before then, with Maeter and Linck shortly following suit.

After what seemed like a lifetime of crying, we finally stopped and got out of the bear hug. We looked at each other with sadness in our eyes; no one said a word for who knows how long. After what seemed like an eternity, Maeter broke the silence; "If mama was... killed, then who killed her?" After a few seconds of thought, I answered; "I do not know her name, but I remember her face, she had teal-blue hair, lavender colored eyes with what looked like to be a red ring near the center of each eye, and skin as pale as white. But you should both know that when she saw us in the blanket that we were in, her eyes shrunk suddenly, as if she was shocked at what she was seeing. I did not care though; I just wanted to stop her from killing anyone again, so I tried to claw at her face. All I did, however, was give a small cut on her cheek. She put her finger on the cut and looked at the finger. The next thing she did was a big shocker for me, she HUGGED me! The killer of our mama hugged me! Right when that happened, I started to think that this girl might not be so bad, so I went to sleep. Why did she hug me though, and why did she not kill us when she had the chance?" Maeter was shocked at what she had just heard, while Linck was looking at each of us in his innocence, though he was not smiling at all. A few seconds later, Maeter closed her eyes in thought, with me following suit a second afterwards.

After what felt like a couple of minutes, both of us opened our eyes suddenly, and exclaimed at the exact same time; "_**Maybe she wanted to make up for killing our mama!" **_ A second later, I started to speak; "That might be it! That girl WAS shocked when she saw us, because she probably realized what she had just done, that killing is wrong!" Maeter then spoke a split-second after me; "That's why she hugged you and let us live!" Another split-second later, I added; "That, and she wanted to make up for what she did!" Then we both yelled at the same time once more; "_**It all fits!**_" Now Maeter and I were smiling, because we figured... no we KNEW that the girl that killed our mama wasn't so bad after all. She was like us; she probably did not know right from wrong. Some mean person probably taught her how to kill people with out telling her how wrong it is. Even after all of that, Linck was still looking at us innocently, only this time he was doing his big smile that would make him so easy to recognize. After almost a minute of smiles, I spoke once again; "We still don't know why she killed our mama, though we should probably let her answer that, ok?" Maeter responded innocently; "Why should we let her answer that question Maurice?" I frowned, looked at my sister dead in the eye, and said in a serious tone; "Because I think that the girl is just as upset, if not even more upset, about killing our mama than we are about our mama being killed by her, understand? Maeter nodded in agreement, I then continued with a more relaxed voice; "Well, she probably did not know that killing is bad until she saw us, so I say that if we ever see that girl again, lets make her smile and help teach her right from wrong if we can, ok?" I smiled again after saying that as Maeter nodded once more. _"That went well, now to figure out where the heck we are," _I thought as we got out of bed with big smiles on our faces, though my sister had to carry Linck due to his age. As we got our feet on the floor, I noticed that the floor it self had a white color, though not as white as the walls or the bed. Almost on cue, the sound of a door opening up occurred from the top left of the room; we walked up to the door and stared in shock at the person that was in front of us.

Right there in front of us was the killer of our mama, Eureka, whose face was exactly the same as before. I never noticed her clothes until then, mainly because I was too shocked to give a care last time we met. Eureka was wearing a long sleeved shirt with white sleeves, a white front with blue on the sides and eight blue buttons sitting side-by-side on the front, four on each side. Her shoes were blue and white like her shirt and rather cool looking. The girl stared at us in shock just like us, but before she could say anything, we spoke to her at the same time; "_**Good morning ma'am!**_" Now the girl was even more shocked, but she pulled her self together and responded politely; "Good morning to you too." Noticing a good start, I introduced us to our mama's killer; "My name is Maurice, the girl to my left is our sister Maeter, and the boy to my right is our little brother Linck. What is your name ma'am?" The girl responded again in a polite matter; "My name is Eureka." Poor Maeter had a hard time with that new word, for she pronounced "Eureka" as "you-reek-ah." Eureka noticed this and corrected her by saying; "It is "eh'rek-ah" Maeter stared at her for a moment and tried again; "Eu-re-ka, Eureka, did I get it right?" Eureka nodded, Maeter smiled in joy. "YAY! Eureka Eureka Eureka!" she yelled as she danced around us, happy as can be while being careful not to make little Linck cry in her arms. I just smiled at them, turned towards Eureka, looked her in the eye, and said; "You look and sound like a nice person Eureka, in fact, you look like a mama to me." Eureka just stared at me with the exact same innocent look that Maeter and Linck gave me earlier, her head hanging slightly to the left. Keeping that innocent look on her face, she asked with little to no emotion in her voice; "What is a mama?" I stared at her in shock; Maeter froze in place upon hearing Eureka, ran right up to us, and stared at her in shock as well. "_**You do not know what a mama is?!**_", we yelled at the same time. Eureka still gave that innocent stare, but now had a small hint of worry on her face. After a few seconds of staring, I broke the silence; "Well, a mama is someone who takes care of her kids, helps them smile, teaches them right from wrong, and lots of other stuff... wait, that gives me an idea! Excuse us for moment!" I pulled Maeter and Linck into a huddle and we started whispering to each other in a conversation that we hoped Eureka could not hear:

"How about we ask Eureka if she can be our new mama!"

"That sounds like a good idea, she does sound nice, but I miss our old mama."

"I miss our old mama too Maeter, but I think that Eureka probably needs a chance to make up for what she did yesterday, and being our new mama might be the perfect way for her to do it. So how about it, should we let Eureka be our new mama?"

"Ok Maurice, I'll give her a chance."

"Lets do it then."

We broke out of the huddle and turned towards Eureka with smiles on our faces, I then spoke to her with happiness in my voice; "If it is alright with you Eureka, we would like you to be our new mama, please?" Eureka still had that innocent look, but I noticed the small hint of a tear near her left eye. Before I could ask why she was crying however, Eureka said the words that, just like what happened the day before, changed our lives forever; "Yes, I will be your new mama."

That's how it all started for us, all **four** of us. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I wanted Eureka to be our new mama because I saw in her a need for a chance to make up for her sins, a chance for redemption if you will. That and to be honest, I felt very lonely with out a mama around, and I think my siblings felt the same way. When Eureka took that chance, I wondered if we were doing the right thing by letting her be our new mama. Well, lets just say that whatever worries or fears about Eureka that we had at the time were about to be thrown out the nearest window, but that's another story for another time...

Sincerely:

M-M-L


End file.
